The Guy Next Door
by Vicious Grin
Summary: Kagome hates her new neighbors. They’re loud, rude, obnoxious, and very inconsiderate. She would have liked nothing more for them to move far, far away… until one day, one of the house’s inhabitants shows her not to judge a book by its cover.
1. Late Night Rants

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's chatacters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Ok, so this is just the first chapter of a story I really needed to get out of my head. Its going to be put on hold for a while until I get back to the other two, but I had to post it 'cause its been driving me up the wall!**

**Review and let me know what you think. Its going to be finished one way or another. I don't abandon my stories... even though I have two more waiting to be updated... X(**

* * *

Man, I hate my house. Well, it isn't my house _per se…_but more like the people I live around. Namely my next door neighbors to the right. That damn Taisho family. The husband and wife seem kind of nice - the few times I actually see them. They even have a son. I know his name is Shippou. He's a darling little kid, but is a little devil at heart. 

I was approached by his mother a couple weeks ago and she asked if I could watch him for a couple hours. Where's the harm in that, right? I have a two year old daughter, Rin. She's the light of my life. Even though he's a few years older than her, I was sure the two would have found a way to get along for the time being. I didn't know how wrong I was. The second he walked through my door, my baby started crying. I looked over at her crib and saw some giant inflated clown running back and forth in front of her. How he got that thing in undetected, I'll never know, but it scared the shit out of me!

And I'm supposed to be the brave one.

Seeing my little bundle of light screaming her head off, I did what any scared shitless mother would do - I screamed, grabbed it by its big, puffy, red nose, and threw the damn clown across the room. Unbeknownst to me, that little demon child was attached to the bottom and was thrown along with the doll, hitting his little red head on the wall. He didn't cry, but I could tell he was in a good amount of pain. I felt so bad for him and held a pack of ice to his head as I cradled him in my lap. But he said he was fine. After that, he was a good helper around the house and I rewarded him with a fresh batch of cookies. I love his good side. Too bad he stays locked up in the house most of the day.

If it weren't for Shippou, I would have told off his parents so many months ago. His father is some businessman with long white hair, pretty attractive for his age, and _insists _on owning two cars for himself while his wife drives a giant black SUV of her own! This neighborhood's street is narrow enough, and the geniuses who designed the layout decided my house didn't need a driveway. (That could be why I got this place so damn cheap…) I am a single mother with one car and a cranky little baby on my hands. I don't have time to drive down the street to find a parking space because that woman's precious SUV doesn't fit in her driveway! I need to be able to get up and go! Not get up and run a mile down the street in two inch heels holding a baby carrier in one hand and a briefcase in the other. And that's not the only thing.

This family has at _least _three big gatherings a month. (Even less parking for me.) They all consist of heavy drinking, loud music, horrible karaoke singing, along with broken liquor bottles and soiled diapers in front of my house. I found a bunch of broken eggs sitting in front of my car once…

At first I thought Shippou went somewhere else for the duration of those parties, but I can easily look out my bedroom window and get a clear view of both the inside of their living room and master bedroom, and I always see him bouncing around with a few other children. I also saw my fair share of things I'd rather not mention, and from then on, my window has remained covered.

I can't even open it to let some air in because of those people. Every night they are so loud, I have a hard time calming Rin down and putting her to sleep. The last thing I want to deal with is a sleepless night because of some idiots who can't keep their music down. God, I sound like a miserable old maid. I'm only 25 for Christ's sake! …a 25 year old single mother with a full time job. I should be the one playing the loud music and having parties that last till dawn. Not the other way around.

Its times like these I wonder what happened to me. In high school I had plenty of friends. I was so happy and free back then. We were all like one big family with me as the mother. I was even voted most likely to get married and have children before thirty.

Well, they got the kid part right.

Don't get me wrong, I love Rin with every fiber of my being, but as much as I don't want to say it, to many people she would be considered an accident. I was young, drunk and thought I was in love. Then her father ran off with some red head named Ayame and started a family of his own with her. I wasn't as mad as I thought I would be. I already saw the warning signs, but I wanted a baby of my own so bad. By the time he left, I realized I may have made the stupidest decision of my life… until I saw her beady brown eyes staring back up at me in the hospital room. That was the first time I cried since he left.

Kouga. That was his name. Kouga Ookami. He was there to help me with her birth. I'm glad Ayame was fine with it. I know I couldn't have done it on my own. He sends me monthly checks, even though I told him he didn't have to. But he insisted, and I figured I probably should since Rin is half his, anyway. The last I heard of him, he moved his family to Kyoto because of work. He was the only person I really befriended since high school, and now I'm alone with Rin here in Tokyo stuck to deal with the neighbors from Hell. Or so I thought.

Last week was horrible. My boss went off on me for falling asleep at my desk and gave me a two hour lecture on the importance of family companies… or some shit like that. I'm sure his kids never woke up in the middle of the night with a fever. It was Rin's first real sickness and I had to rush her to the emergency room. Her fever went well over 100 and I did everything I could not to panic. By five, her temperature went down and they allowed me to bring her home. Unfortunately, I had to rush to get ready for work and drop little Rin off with my mother. After all, she was more experienced with the flu than I was. My poor baby. Thank god it was Friday.

Anyway, after finally getting Rin to bed that night, I decided I really needed a cigarette. Three years of going cold turkey was long enough, and the stress finally got to me. I couldn't smoke in front of my baby, let alone in the same house as her, so my only choice was outside. I opened the window a bit and pulled up the blinds so I could see clearly into the room should she wake up, and made my way outside. Coincidentally, the Taishos decided it was time for another party.

I sat on a little stack of blocks in front of my bedroom window, savoring the flavor of the nicotine goodness while the Taisho party could see me clear as day through their glass living room doors. I probably looked like some psycho mother ready to beat up anyone who dare interrupt her smoking time. What did I care? They were horrible neighbors anyway.

I looked back through the window to check on the still sleeping Rin, when I heard a deep, smooth, voice call out from behind me.

"Got a light?"

I spun around to see a man, a little over six feet tall, with long, silver, hair and… golden eyes standing behind the little chain link fence that separated the properties. He was looking at me holding a pack of cigarettes out. I guess I must have been staring at him because he lifted his eyebrow when I didn't answer.

"Oh!" I shook my head, breaking out of my trance. "Yeah, here." I held out my little silver lighter for him. It was a cheap little thing, but it got the job done.

After maybe five minutes of silence, I finally decided to speak up. "So… I've never seen you here before."

He just looked at me. "Do you always spy on their guests?"

"No." I blushed, feeling extremely stupid and embarrassed.

I heard him chuckling. "I'm just here until I can finally move into my house some blocks away from this place. The idiots who live there needed more time to move out while my old home is already emptied of my belongings and occupied by another family."

"Well that sucks." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah." he said. "I've always hated Inuyasha's parties."

"Inuyasha?"

He gave me that weird look again. "The guy you live next door to."

If my face wasn't red enough, it was now. "Oh."

He held out his hand for me. "Sesshoumaru Taisho."

I smiled and shook it. "Kagome Higurashi." Great. Another one.

He nodded and leaned back on the fence, looking upwards. It was a surprisingly clear night and we could see many stars shining in the sky. With the moon being a full one, it was a beautiful sight. We both stood like this for a while until I heard Rin's cries from my bedroom window. He looked back at me and I smiled apologetically at him.

"My baby's sick."

He nodded in understanding. I could have sworn I saw a little look of dejection, but it was impossible to tell with his stoic expression.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Taisho."

He held up his hand. "Just call me Sesshoumaru."

I nodded. "Alright. Sesshoumaru."

I put out my cigarette and was ready to head back inside when he spoke up again.

"If you ever need any assistance with the little one, you can always call me." he said, handing me a business card. "If your husband doesn't mind, that is."

Like I'm going to let some guy I just met touch my beautiful little baby. Especially a Taisho. I just shook my head, though. "I'm not married. But thank you."

He gave me a small smile and nod before heading back into the house as I did the same to mine. I guess he wasn't _that_ bad.

I went up to Rin's crib and pulled her tiny little body out, comforting her as best I could. Rubbing her back and humming the soft little lullaby my mom sang to me as a kid seemed to do it for her because she fell back to sleep soon after. I placed her back in the little white crib and went to close the window when I saw Sesshoumaru talking to another adult in the house. He saw me and nodded as I gave him a small wave back before closing the window and dropping the blinds.

Friday night, I'm feeling (and looking) worse than shit, and I have some guy -some pretty damn hott guy- giving me his number and offering to take care of my sick baby. That Taisho family is really weird.

And guess what! Two nights later, its nearly fucking 4 a.m. in the morning, I have work in a few hours, my baby's still trying to get better, and they're still playing their damn music! Why me?

If they never moved here, I'd be the happiest single loser on this block.

**----------------------------------**

**Oh man, my characters are so OOC. Hahaha**

**review please:D **

**...I just want to know what you think...**

**-VG-**


	2. Morning Rush

**Holy khrap! You all actually like this story?? haha awesome! Just because your reviews of encouragement made me happy and stuff, I decided to write another chapter (or four...) and post it for you  
:D  
The other ones need a lot of editing, though. So just sit tight til next week. **

**and now, because I'm too lazy to send messages to the reviews... heres a little response to some of them... **

**stitch - I totally agree with you**

**beanie7101 - THANK YOU!! I took that as a compliment. :D**

**to pretty much everyone else - HERES YOUR UPDATE! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, nor do I own the song "Angel Baby" by Rosie and the Origionals.**

* * *

"NO!"

"Come on, Rin. Baby, please."

"NOOO!"

"I know it tastes yucky," I pleaded with her kicking form, "but it'll make the ouch go away. Please? For mama?"

Getting Rin to take medicine was like trying to turn back time - pretty much impossible. This morning, I tried getting her to down cherry flavored cough syrup for the past hour, but so far no luck. I was seriously thinking about just giving her a suppository so I could get this whole thing over with. Unfortunately I didn't have any, and I'm 99 percent sure the whole process would traumatize her for life. But if I didn't get her ready soon, I was going to be late for work _again_. I'm already on my bosses bad side. I can't afford to have another strike. Not with the house and doctor bills I've been getting. I need my job. I need to be able to take care of Rin. I already screwed up the whole finishing college and keeping a boyfriend thing, and I absolutely refuse to screw up as a mother.

After one last failed attempt at shoving the red goo down her throat, I decided I may as well bargain with her. Screw whatever those parenting classes said.

"If you drink the medicine, mommy will let you have more milk to make the yucky go away. Yes?" _Please, dear god, make her take the medicine. _

After about a minute of intense thinking, she giggled and clapped her hands while bouncing up and down in her high chair. "No, ma-mieeeee!"

I took that as a yes and immediately shoved it in her face before she could protest. You see, Rin barely turned two and so far the only words she knows are "no," and "mommy." She still loves breastfeeding, and I know I'm going to have to start weaning her, but since she's sick, I'll give her all the milk she wants. I don't care. My baby needs comfort, and if she finds comfort in suckling the crap out of my boobs, so be it. I have another hour to get ready for work anyway.

"Good, girl!" I chirped, carefully making sure none of it spilled. "That's it. All the way down…"

As soon as the little measuring cup was empty and all the contents successfully down her throat, she pulled her head away and started whimpering. I felt so bad for forcing it down the way I did, but I was so stressed this morning, I couldn't help it. We got hardly any sleep the night before. Really, I can't see how that Taisho family can stay up all night and still manage to get themselves up early for work the next day. I wonder if Sesshoumaru's going crazy over there…

Little Girl had a horrible coughing fit and was crying that whole night. I could only imagine the confusion and pain she was going through. I when I had the flu as a kid, I wanted nothing more than to just chop my head off and put the entire world on mute. It was a horrible feeling.

I rocked her back and forth humming to her as I walked around my room until she calmed down a bit. After her coughing fit subsided, she had _insisted_ on looking out the window at the moon, so I opened the blinds and let her look out for a good hour. A whole hour! I had no idea she enjoyed watching that giant rock in the sky. It seemed to calm her down immensely as she just sat in my lap staring up in amazement - a look I had never before seen on her tiny face. I felt some kind of motherly pride build up in my chest when I looked down at her. It was like I helped her with that. Me. Alone.

"Mommy…" she whimpered again, breaking me from my flashback and holding her hands out. "Ahh."

How could I resist that look? I cradled her in my arms and unbuttoned my blouse so she could nurse.

"Now no biting, ok?" I told her. "I'll walk around for you."

She hates when I sit still while she eats and makes a point of it by biting me as hard as she can. Believe me when I say even just a little nip is excruciatingly painful. My breasts are a lot more tender than they used to be. I think it has to do with hormones or something. She bit so hard once, I nearly hit her. Luckily I didn't, though. I could never live with myself if I struck her tiny body. She's too precious and delicate. My little preemie.

I walked around the house, rocking her body back and forth while humming a soft little lullaby to her until I reached our room. She stopped sucking for a moment and lifted her head to look around.

"Yes baby, we're in our room." I smiled at her, giving her my best baby voice. She gave me a little gurgle before going back to the nipple. I smiled at her again. She was becoming more aware of her surroundings everyday.

I began humming and rocking her again, lest she decide to bite me, and felt it was too good a morning to just do the routine, so I began kind of dancing around the room as well. Rin seemed to enjoy it because I could see her eyes light up as I did so. I even turned the radio on and started singing along as I danced around with her in my arms.

"_It's just like heaven being here with you. You're like an angel too good to be true." _I sang the first couple lines of the song and Rin began giggling. This song couldn't have begun at a more perfect time. _"But after all, I love you I do. Angel baby, my angel baby." _I put more emphasis on the last few words just for Rin before nuzzling her nose and taking her to the window, singing out to nothing in particular. _"Ooh I love you, ooh I do. No one could love you like I do. Ooooo."_

I am, in no way, the worlds greatest singer. I think my voice sounds more like a shrieking cat than an actual human being, but Rin seemed to enjoy it, seeing how she started giggling… probably making fun of me. She started reaching her hands out towards the Taisho house and I looked up and to see none other than Sesshoumaru looking back at us, a bit of amusement clearly evident in his eyes. It was obvious he heard my pathetic attempt at singing and went to watch us through the window. I smiled sheepishly at him and waved. He nodded back at us and motioned his hand towards Rin. I looked down and saw my exposed boob.

"HOLY SHIT!"

What a way to greet your temporary next door neighbor. I quickly clamped my shirt together with my hand and reached over to find the chord to close the blinds. Rin had no idea what was going on and began crying at the sudden loss of food and loud voice of her mother cussing. Hmm… my language needs a bit of work. I swear I could hear Sesshoumaru laughing on the other side. Damn that man!

And then the phone started ringing.

I had to calm Rin down before I could even think of answering. It simply wasn't polite to answer the phone with a screaming child in your arms. I opted for the machine to do all the work until I heard my boss's booming voice ring through my house. I'm going to get fired one day, I just know it.

"_Higurashi! Where are you?! Its--" _

"Hello?" I gasped, out of breath from sprinting to the phone.

"_Higurashi! Where the fuck are you?! Its half past seven and-- what is that screaming I hear?!" _

"I'm so sorry Mukotsu-san! My daughter, she has the flu… and you told me I didn't have to be in work today until nine…"

Rin wasn't helping any. Her body was heating up, which only made her cry harder, which was beginning to give me a headache, which obviously pissed him off even more. I'm starting to question as to whether or not he really has a family…

"_Times change, Higurashi." _he scolded me. ME! _"I need you in here by eight o'clock or you can consider yourself fired." _

Fired?! Hey, at least now I know I can get a job as a psychic. "B-but sir… my daughter--"

"_Have your husband take care of her. Remember what I said, Higurashi." _

He hung up before I even had a chance to say anything else. What the hell was I supposed to do? I had a half hour to get some decent clothes on, rush Rin over to my mother's place, and then speed off towards work. That alone took 45 minutes!

I ran to my closet and pulled out the first suit I saw, which happened to be the small blue one I thought I got rid of. The damn thing made me feel too exposed. Where did I get this thing, anyway? (More like what was I thinking?!) I didn't care. I was running late and I needed clothes. I threw it over me as best I could, and pulled out my little black pumps. There was no time for pantyhose. I got Rin's baby bag ready and glanced at the clock.

7:45. There was no time to go to Mama's house. Shit. What am I going to do?

Wait! Sesshoumaru! He told me to call him if I ever needed help. Well, today I'm going to take him up on his offer. I'm desperate. Now where did I put his phone number? I looked all over my desk, dresser, Rin's dresser, counter top, and it was nowhere! WAIT! Pants!

I dug through my dirty clothes hamper, all the way to the bottom until finally found that wonderful little two by three card sitting in the back of my jeans pocket. Thank all the gods and angels above! I only prayed he stayed home today. He didn't look like he was going anywhere when I saw him earlier… then again, I didn't even look fully clothed.

The doorbell rang. 7:50.

Man, I'm going to be so late. I ran to the door while I was listening for the phone on the other line to pick up, not really thinking about the cell phone I heard ringing on the other side of the door. I swung the giant white door open to reveal none other than my knight in shining armor himself! Well… he was really wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt, but you catch my drift. I don't know as to whether I was more shocked or turned on when I saw him standing there, but I knew it was good.

I hung up my phone still staring at him until he decided to talk.

"I heard your little one crying and thought you'd might like some assistance."

It took me about a minute to realize his eyes were inconspicuously looking me over. For some reason, I didn't even mind. I kind of liked it.

I smiled… and before I knew it, I jumped up and wrapped my little arms around his broad shoulders. "Oh thank god! I have to be at work in ten minutes and Rin has the flu and I can't take her to my mother's house but I'm going to be fired if I don't get there on time and, oh my god I'm talking to fast, but do you think you could watch her until I come home?? Please?? I can try and leave early so she wont bug you all day. I should be back around three if I rush--"

He put his index finger over my lips and shut me up, which pretty much made me turn three shades of red as his face lowered and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Shh, Kagome." he said in a low voice. "I'd love to watch over her. Take as long as you need to. I will be home all day and you have my phone number."

And for some reason I felt highly aroused by his little action. Damn men!

His finger still remained over my lips and I tried to mumble a thank you. He chuckled at me and stood back to his full height while I left to get Rin. She was still crying, though not as loud as earlier. I cuddled her close and introduced her to him.

"Rin, sweetheart, this is Mr. Sesshoumaru. Grandma can't watch you today so he's going to take her place."

She just gave me that look. You know… that look where your own kid seems to tell you you've completely lost it. I think I must have, seeing how I was trusting a man I met barely four nights ago watch over my only daughter for the whole day. My only _sick _daughter. There were only so many ways someone in his position could take advantage of my trust, but I had no time to put any of that into consideration. I had a good feeling about him, anyway. He didn't scare me like almost every other guy I met did. He seemed… trustworthy. I really hope my instincts, and not hormones, are right on this one.

"Maa…" she whimpered. Her voice sounded so hoarse and I couldn't do anything about it. This stupid illness was really getting to me.

"Its okay, baby." I told her, placing her in his arms. "Mommy will be back after she finishes dealing with the fat, loud, man."

That seemed to make her happy. She knew the 'fat, loud, man' was my stupid boss and I knew she hated him about as much as I did. One day I'm going to quit that job and open up my own coffee house or something. No, I'd rather drink coffee than make it. Maybe I'll just open up a gift shop of some sort and sell useless items to tourists visiting my mother's shrine. Come to think of it, that coffee house idea doesn't sound too bad… crap, where was I?

I hate rushing. My mind runs 1,000 miles a minute and I completely blank out. Thankfully Sesshoumaru was here. He took her baby bag, forcing me to remember what I was doing, and walked with me down the block to my car, promising he wouldn't drop her or do anything of that sort.

"Please don't." I told him. I really wasn't in the mood for playfulness anymore. Stupid job.

"Do not worry about us. You need to get to work before you miss the day entirely."

I checked my wristwatch. OH CRAP! "Oh my god! It's 8:10! I gotta go. Thank you soooo much Sesshoumaru." I half yelled before kissing his cheek. I swear it was out of thanks. I kissed Rin's too. "You're a lifesaver! I'll call around my lunch hour. Be good Rin!"

With that being said, I jumped into my crap-mobile and sped off. Mukotsu was going to kill me.

* * *

**And there you have it. Chapter two. **

**Terribly sorry if I left you with a cliffhanger. Please review and all that good stuff. It might actually motivate me... or stress me out to an unbelieveable degree. We'll see. **

**I GOTTA GET BACK TO THOSE OTHER STORIES!!! THOSE READERS ARE GOING TO _KILL_ ME!!!!**

**-VG-**


	3. Bad Karma

**Because I successfully updated all the other stories, I'm back sooner than I expected! sweeeet. ****Thank you kindly for all the positive feedback! **

**Ok, so this chapters gonna take a little... dramatic turn for a bit. Why? I don't know. I like to toy with characters like a kitten does with a live mouse. BUT I'm going to leave the dry humor in there...**

**Anyway, just read.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: BAD KARMA**

I sped off to work as fast as I could, going at least twenty over the speed limit, passing several stop signs and effectively cutting off an old woman driving a little tan Cadillac. There was no time to feel guilty, let alone apologize, for any of my reckless driving. I can only thank the gods for smiling down on me and keeping any police officers from pulling me over. I was late enough. On the way back, I'll make it up by driving super slow. I swear.

By the time I made it into the parking lot, it was almost 8:30. As usual, all the slots were taken and I had to drive a block away to find a spot. I don't think those smiling gods liked the fact that I cut off five other people… It doesn't matter anymore. My main focus was trying to get into work undetected, which is a major feat in itself.

8:40

I slammed the little car door shut and sprinted off barefoot toward the building, my pumps and purse in hand. I don't know how I'm going to make it in without Mukotsu noticing. He put me on the highest floor, right next to his office. Jerk. I hate him for that. The man is so strict and uptight when it comes to pretty much anything. I really don't see how he can call this a family company. I'm always being treated like a dog, day in and day out. There hasn't even been one day I was allowed off for personal reasons. Apparently I need to get five years in before I can do that. What a load of crap. I don't even know why, out of all the places I could have worked, I had to pick this place. Its like a prison!

…ignoring the fact that I get decent hours, good pay, benefits, healthcare for both Rin and I, 401k, vacation time…

I'm beginning to wonder if its really worth it, though. I mean, I really do need this job because of all the house payments and the recent doctor's bills, but I don't know how much more of this I can take. Rin is the only reason I'm here. Its so hard finding a job as a single mother. Every other place requires long hours and all sorts of time I couldn't bear to spend away from her, but we really do need the money. I need to show her I can provide for her. Its all I can do. I obviously failed at giving her a family and a whole bunch of other things. I have no idea what I'm going to tell her when she starts questioning me on the whole 'Where's my daddy?' thing. I feel horrible for that. I shouldn't have brought her into this mess…

I actually did try dating again, but it only turned into one disaster after another. I don't exactly have the little size 2 body I used to have… and guys today don't really want to be around a woman who already has a kid. Apparently they want someone 'pure' and 'untouched.' Bullshit! Hello?! Women don't become 'loose' diseased maniacs after giving birth! I haven't even had sex in over two years! Whenever Rin was conceived was my last time, but no one understands. In the eyes of society, I am a whore.

Actually, in the eyes of a few of my employees, I'm a _two cent _whore. (I had no idea I was worth so much.) That's mostly a rumor with the other women, though. I don't care. As long as they don't report me, I'll be fine. I don't need them, let alone any friends. They all end up leaving eventually, anyway.

I managed to make it all the way to the elevators unnoticed. The few people I smiled and gave a quick greeting to thought I was coming in at my normal time. Good. No one suspected a thing. I even managed to get an empty elevator. No one going up, no one going down… except me, anyway. All the way up to the fourteenth floor. Kill me now.

14. The dreaded number.

I slid into my cubicle right next to Mukotsu's closed office door and sat quickly behind my desk, pretending I just took a little bathroom break. I was finally able to let out a sigh of relief. Heh heh. Kagome, Master of Swift!

"Higurashi!"

Damnit.

"Yes sir?" I asked, peeking my head in the room. 'No fear, no fear, no fear, no-'

"Get in here. Now!" he commanded. Man, this guy had a loud voice. Even when he was trying to talk normally, it was loud, like he was destined to yell at everything.

I slowly made my way in and stopped a few feet before his desk, suddenly finding a keen interest in my shiny, black, pumps. The left one had a little smudge on it. I thought about bending over to wipe it off, but remembered I was in the presence of my boss and an open door. If I bent over, my skirt would slide up, revealing my little black panties for all the world to see. Now wouldn't that be wonderful? Especially while every single person here supposedly had a faithful mate waiting for them back at home.

That's what Mister Get-Your-Ass-Over-Here-Or-You're-Fired demanded of his employees, anyway. Every single one of us were supposed to have one of those typical 'nuclear family' things. You know, a mom, dad, and a kid or two. Apparently it was supposed to increase productivity and eliminate any kind of drama and budding relationships in the workplace. It's a load of bullshit if you ask me. I can tell everyone feels like a lab rat. The place even does background checks to make sure no ones lying! I was able to get in thanks to my older brother, Naraku.

He agreed to pretend to be my husband and Rin's father for a few months before I got the job. We even had to live together, and after over five years previous of being rid of each other, it was not easy. But he did look like he could pass as her father and I am eternally grateful for him doing that for me. (Thank god Rin looked more like a Higurashi than an Ookami.) When it came to family, Naraku was always there to help, even if he was an asswipe.

With him, any favor he offered didn't come without a price. In my case, he felt embarrassing the crap out of me would be sufficient enough. When I brought him in for my second interview to meet Mukotsu, the very first thing he did was wrap his hand around my waist and pull me close to his body like a jealous husband would do to his wife. He even completed it with one of his infamous death glares. That look sent all the guys running back when I tried dating as a teenager.

It didn't even end there. He went on describing, in very elaborate detail, made up stories about my private life. For the record, I do NOT snore in my sleep, nor do I hog the bed covers! As for liking it rough, I can't really say I _don't_ like it… but they didn't need to know that. But that wasn't the worst of it. To make his point even more clear, he pushed back a lock of my hair and began… _nuzzling _my neck! Imagine if my mother saw it! A fucking older brother nuzzling his younger sister's neck with his nose! And making some purring noise while he was at it! At that point, I suddenly missed his possessive act and intimate lies. I'm pretty sure my mom would have disowned the both of us if she ever found that out. Hell, if I found Rin doing that with any of her siblings, I would probably disown her, too. Or maybe just threaten to kick her out. I have a few more years until boys start becoming a problem, anyway… I can't wait.

Anyway, a few months after that meeting, Mukotsu found out we weren't living together anymore. I was able to convince him we filed for divorce and that I'd be married by the next year. It didn't look good on my part, being the so-called two cent whore and all, but at least I still had that whole nuclear family thing. As of today, he thinks I've been married for the past year.

"Higurashi, do you take me for a fool?" His voice boomed throughout the whole room, which was pretty big to begin with.

"No, sir." I mumbled, still looking at my shoes. Hey, look! 'Another smudge.'

"Look up at me, girl." he ordered.

Way to make me feel even smaller, jerk!

I slowly lifted my head and looked back at him, looking as remorseful as I could, when in reality, I wanted to slap that smirk off his fat face. He looked like a frog. I don't mean one of those cute little ones you see jumping around the ponds in the park. He looks more like a fat, ugly, deformed toad you'd find wandering around a nuclear waste filled swamp. Its hard to believe someone actually found him attractive and wanted to have kids with him. Disgusting.

"How is your family?"

'We're all fucking dandy! Mr. Higurashi is still a figment of my imagination, but-'

Wait, did he just ask me how my family was doing? And why did he sound so nice? Shit, he's looking at me the same way Sesshoumaru did today. Oh my god, I can't believe he's checking me out. Damn this suit!!

"We're all fine." I simply answered.

He nodded his head. I hate that stupid look in his eyes. Its like he's mentally undressing me. Sesshoumaru didn't have that look. His was more… I don't know how to describe it, but it didn't look like he wanted to eat me! I liked his look…

"And how is your little one? Rin, is it?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She's fine. A little sick, but nothing my husband can't handle."

His countenance changed when I mentioned a husband. Good. He better remember the company's rules! He's the one who made them.

"I'm sure." was all he said. "So, care to explain why you showed up forty five minutes later than what I ordered?"

He was mad again. I guess I should be relieved, but now I'm scared he may just decide to fire me.

"I'm sorry, my husband also caught a bug and I was having trouble getting him--"

"I do not care for your husband's ineptitude." the jerk cut me off. "He is a full grown man, Higurashi, not your baby. He should be fully capable of watching over your own kid."

I bowed slightly. "Gomen."

That seemed to please him. He merely nodded and dismissed me, but I still had to ask him something. I may as well get it over with now.

"Umm… sir, may I ask you a question?"

"What?" he barked, not looking up from his paperwork.

"May I please leave a bit early today? Rin is still pretty sick and I don't want--"

"No."

"Bu--"

"No. I can give you overtime work if you'd like, Higurashi."

I could see him smirking from behind all that paperwork. I just wanted to punch him.

"Sorry, sir." I gave him a small bow, enough to show respect and still effectively hide any cleavage that may decide to leak out, then left.

There was no point in talking to the man any further. He was obviously getting aroused off my damn clothes and would probably do anything to keep me later. I just wanted to get home to my baby and cuddle her close, but now it didn't look like I'd be getting home till at least five o'clock now. I need to call Sesshoumaru.

"And no personal calls, Higurashi!" I heard Mukotsu yell from inside his office.

I swear, its like he knows what I'm thinking sometimes! Only sometimes…

* * *

It was now noon and I managed to stay hidden in my little cubicle the whole day, away from any wandering eyes. I didn't bother looking up from my desk, and none of the other employees bothered talking to me. Sometimes they could be so nosey.

One of the women even made a point to ask me where my wedding ring was. As if this were the first time she's seen me without one. I simply told her it was being cleaned. The lies all came so easily now. It was like my own little fantasy world where I was actually married, Rin had a father, we all lived together in a big house and couldn't have been any happier. In a perfect world.

I excused myself and told her I had to call my 'husband' and check up on my daughter. Unfortunately that damned Mukotsu called me back into his office before I got to do anything. Like before, I opened the door only enough to peek my head inside.

"Yes, sir?" I politely asked.

"Higurashi, get in here." His voice was kind again. Not a good sign. "And close the door. I don't want a draft coming in."

I walked into the room and stood in the same spot I did earlier that morning, this time having fun playing with my thumbnail. It really needed a new paint job. Maybe I'll try that new red one I bought a few weeks ago…

"Please, have a seat." He motioned his hand to one of his chairs. I took the opposite one and scooted back a few feet away, pressing my legs together, hoping the bastard wouldn't get a glimpse of my panties.

He seemed to be enjoying my little display of awkwardness. Like he thrived off of it. I really wanted to leave. I felt so uncomfortable. It almost felt like I was being violated.

"What is it you wanted, sir?" I asked, growing impatient.

"What time did you want to leave today?"

I shifted a little. "Umm… around two o'clock if I could. I can work during my lunch hour and finish the rest of my paperwork--" but he shook his head and waved his hand at me, cutting me off.

"That wont be necessary. I will allow you to leave early today and for the rest of the week if you do a little favor for me first."

Alright! That's a good thing. Right?

"Alright. Umm… what is it?" Do I want to know?

He took this as his moment to stand and slowly walked around his desk stopping right next to me.

"I think you know, Ka-go-me." he whispered to my ear while placing his pudgy hand on my thigh, caressing it up and down.

I wanted to puke. His hand was rubbing close to my center and all I could do was just sit still and watch. Why didn't I do anything?! 'Come on, Kagome! Stand up! Slap him! Anything!!'

I gulped. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm married." Of everything I could have done, I chose to say that. God, I really need to work on defending myself.

He stopped and stood up to his full height, which was pretty scary when you happen to be a tiny little girl sitting in a chair right next to him.

"And you think you're going live a happy little monogamous life with your deadbeat stay-at-home husband until the end of your days?" he hissed.

"I'd like to think so." I spat back.

Even if I was married, I would be just as pissed off as I was now if anyone dare tempt me or insult my husband the way he did! It was simply unforgivable!

"You truly are a dense woman. Look around you, Higurashi! There are at least five other people on this floor alone dishonoring their wedding vows! What makes you think your husband wouldn't do the same? While you're off at work, he could easily sneak out and find a dollar whore around the block! For all you know, he could be fucking her in your own bed at this very moment."

I looked at him straight in the eyes. Mine bore no tears. After all, I had no husband, anyway. But it still hurt because that was exactly what Kouga did to me so many years ago. I would not give this jerk the satisfaction of seeing my pain.

"Then he will die a dishonorable husband, along with all the others out there who fell to temptation. But they are not of my concern."

I swear that look in his eyes was of one ready to kill. If we weren't in the building, I'm fairly sure he would have tried to rape me by now… or strangle me senseless.

"How badly do you need this job, Higurashi?" was all he said as he straightened his red tie.

Don't you dare… "What does my job have to do with anything?"

He smirked at me. "If you truly want to keep your job, I suggest you spend your lunch hour in here. Today, and every day after. I'll even give you a raise if you wear similar outfits to that little one you're wearing now."

"You can't do that!" I yelled at him, standing up and rushing to the door.

"I'm the owner of this company. I can and I will." he called to me as I opened the door. "Think about it today, Higurashi! Then come to me tomorrow. You have no other choice."

I slammed his office door shut and stormed out of the building, ignoring all the stares coming from the other workers. I wasn't dense. I knew what they were doing, and it was dishonorable. But it was like I told Mukotsu a while ago, they do not concern me.

I needed to get home. Get Rin and hold her as tight as I can. I don't know what to do now. I just know I need my baby. I need to know she's still with me. I need to know everything's going to be okay. I need a new job.

* * *

**Yeah, for some reason I tend to make Kagome the innocent little rape victim... or come close to it. I really should stop doing that to her. poor girl. **

**But I hope you enjoyed it! Lemme know what you think. **

**Time to work on all those other stories...**

**-VG-**


	4. Surprise edited

**Oh crap! Why is it everytime I upload a chapter on this site, something always ends up getting deleted?! I'm so sorry if anythings confused you. I just looked over this chapter again and a whole paragraph seems to have dissappeared! Ugh. Now I'm mad. I may as well answer a certain review while I'm fixing problems. It'll be at the end of the chapter. I don't want to give anything away. **

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!! **

* * *

One of the perks of coming home half past noon is that there's always an open space to park your car. Today, for the first time ever, I was able to park in front of my house. Amazing! For a second, I thought I was taking Inuyasha's wife's space… but then I remembered that after all this time, it was the other way around.

I think her name was Kikyo. I heard him yelling her name once when he locked himself outside the front door to their house. The whole thing was pretty amusing from where I was standing, but when he saw me silently giggling in my front yard with Rin, he told me to shove it. Now I'm not one to take insults kindly, so I simply asked him where he'd like it. I think that's the day that family decided to hate me.

Had today been any other day, I would be laughing at that memory, but it only made me realize how very few friends I have in this world. Everyone from high school was gone, the few suitors I had all disappeared as soon as they found out I was pregnant, and my neighbors don't really want anything to do with me. There's a couple of nice ones that just moved in next door a few months ago. Steven and Michiyo. They're a really kind newlywed couple. Steven left everything behind in the United States just so he could move here and be with her. It's like a cute, little, love story.

Right now they're trying to get pregnant, and every so often, I'd have one of them come up to me and ask some question or the other about babies and how the whole birthing thing goes. I wish I could call them friends, but neither are very sociable, so I don't think I'd be able to share intimate problems with them anytime soon.

I walked up to the Taisho house and rang the doorbell. After what had happened not even an hour ago, I just wanted to sit at home with Rin and cuddle up with her on my bed or something. I just wanted someone to hold. Someone that wasn't a horny man trying to get into my pants.

I heard an "I'll get it!" shout from inside and the little bare footsteps of what I assumed were Shippou's come running to the door. My assumption was proven correct when I saw his little red head pop up from behind the doorway, but something was wrong. He wasn't looking at me. He shifted on his feet and was looking down off to the side. I couldn't even see his bright, green, eyes.

"Hi, Shippou." I said, hoping he would at least talk to me.

He shifted again and held both hands behind his back. "Hello, Miss. Higurashi." he mumbled.

Something was definitely not right here. Normally I'd see him bouncing around his front yard, playing and calling out to me when I happened to walk past. Today it was like all of that bouncy playfulness was sucked out of him and left nothing but an empty shell.

I knelt before him and tried looking into his face, but he only turned his head further and looked away. "Shippou," I cajoled him, "you know you can call me Kagome. Is something wrong?"

He took a step back and looked down at his feet. "My momma says I'm not allowed to see you anymore."

I think that felt worse than being rejected by your own boyfriend. A thousand knives must have been stabbing at my chest at that moment because I found it pretty hard to breathe, let alone come up with a question as to why his mother would tell him something like that. I didn't even know the woman for Christ's sake! The most I ever saw of her was the day she asked me to watch Shippou… and that was only for about five seconds.

I stood up and brushed off my knees, trying to regain my lost composure whilst attempting to think of something to say.

"I-is you mother home?" I asked. I didn't even know if I wanted to talk to her at that moment, but it seemed to be the only thing I could get out.

"No." he replied. _'Thank god.'_ "She went to the store."

"She wasn't mad that Rin was here was she?" I had to ask. It was probably rude and immature for me to ask something like that to an innocent child, but I didn't want my baby here if she was going to be around people who would have given her disgusting looks. She's totally an innocent. Whatever happened would be my fault and mine alone. But my bad feeling was just about to get worse, because nothing could have prepared me for Shippou's next comment.

"Not really. She just said I can't talk to you 'cause I'm not allowed to talk to poss-er-tooths."

_'Prostitute?!!'_

Great, now even the neighbors think I sleep around. The strange part of it all is these people don't even know a thing about me! They moved in while Naraku was still living here, and even then he introduced himself as my husband. He didn't have to, but he said he didn't want to take any chances. I think he just liked embarrassing me, though.

I can't believe Shippou thinks I'm a whore. How am I supposed to explain to him about this whole thing?! I can't. I don't even know where they got that idea from.

I want to crawl into a hole and die.

"Oh… Is your uncle home?"

I think its best I just take Rin and leave. We'll go find an apartment somewhere near the outskirts of town where they're nice and cheap and just start all over. Just the two of us. Or maybe we can just leave the country. That might not work. I can't bear the thought of leaving Mama, Naraku and Souta forever.

"Yeah, I'll go get him." Then just like that, he ran off. It was like he was running away from me for good. Damnit! This whole depression thing is really ticking me off!

I can't stand this anymore. Shippou was like a son to me. We may not have lived in the same house or shared the same blood, but the two of us had some kind of close bond. He would always come to me and ask questions on all sorts of topics. When the personal ones started rolling around, I asked him why he didn't ask his mother. After all, I don't think she would have approved of some of the answers I gave him. He just shrugged his shoulders and said he didn't feel comfortable talking to her. I left it alone at that, but from what I gathered of our conversations, he didn't seem to like the woman very much, anyway. I think he wanted to get closer to his father, but since he rarely saw him, he didn't know how. Our last conversation, we talked about ways we could get him to approach him. Whether or not he did, I don't think I'll ever know.

What do I care? He's gone now.

…so why does it hurt so much?

Sesshoumaru came up to the door and greeted me with a little smile. I gave him a forced one of my own. I wasn't in any mood for anything. I just wanted Rin home.

"You're back pretty early. Is something wrong?"

He must have seen the distress in my eyes. I was never really good at fully hiding my emotions. Though my face may have been void of everything, my eyes always held the truth. Only my mother and brothers could tell. If Sesshoumaru could, well, he must be really gifted. He doesn't even know me.

"They let me out early. I'm just tired."

He just gave me a weird look. I knew he didn't believe me, but at least he didn't try to investigate any further.

"Why don't you go ahead and take a nap at home? I'll--"

"No!" Ok, shouting is bad. Especially when its at the hott guy whose taking care of your sick baby. His sudden change in expression kind of proved that...

"Alright," he said stepping aside for me to go in before, "Rin just fell asleep. She's on my bed right now. You might want to keep her in her crib for a while. Her flu is pretty bad."

I stopped dead cold in my tracks. "What?? But I thought she was finally getting over it?!"

He stopped walking and turned back to me. "She is, but she shouldn't be moving around so much. A kid as small as her needs as much rest as possible."

Was he actually scolding _me?!_

"What, and you don't think I let her rest enough? That I'm some horrible mother who won't let her kid rest because of her own selfish desires. Is that it?!" I felt my anger rising. I didn't mean to lash out at him twice in a row like that. I really didn't want to.

"What? Kagome, no. I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

I quickly looked away from him. I felt so horrible. Shippou probably heard me and has even more of a reason to stay away now.

I turned back and looked at his white socks. ...I wonder how he keeps them so clean...

"I-I'm sorry." I told him, feeling my cheeks heat up a bit. "I shouldn't have gone off at you like that…"

I watched as his feet shifted and moved towards me. Next thing I knew, my tiny frame was wrapped securely in his arms as his hands rubbed light circles on my back. At first, my instinct was to stiffen up, but after a few seconds, I felt my body slowly turn into jelly and leaned into his chest, letting a little groan escape my throat. Stupid instincts.

"It's alright."

I just closed my eyes and let out another little whimper. I've been hugged plenty of times, but never before have I felt so safe and relaxed in someone's arms as I did now. Not even with Kouga. It actually felt nice.

Just as I was going to wrap my arms around him, I heard the door slam shut and a female voice echo throughout the house.

"Sesshoumaru! Shippou! I'm home. You wouldn't believe whose car I saw sitting outside. That wh-- oh."

Sesshoumaru quickly let me go and I spun around to see Inuyasha's wife staring back at me in shock. Sesshoumaru held no expression, but I'm pretty sure I looked like a kid who just got caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

"Miss Higurashi," she put an emphasis on the 'Miss.' "how nice of you to drop by."

Her voice was so monotonous and slightly agitated, it sent chills up my spine.

"Hello, Mrs. Taisho." I politely told her, "How are you?"

_'As if I care. Go fall in a hole you whor-'_

"I'm well." She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshou, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Let me take Kagome to Rin." he said, leading me away from that vile woman to his room. I could tell she was staring daggers into my back. Its just something you know.

There wasn't much in the small room. White walls, grey carpet, closet full of clothing and shoes, simple wooden desk with a laptop and papers sitting on it in front of a window with a pretty clear view of my backyard… I really need to hire someone to mow the grass… and put up a brick wall. Souta can do it. He has no life, anyway.

I looked over to the dark blue covered queen size bed and saw Rin sleeping peacefully on a big, fluffy, white pillow. I always seemed to be amazed at how tiny she really is. She looks nowhere near two years old.

"Wait here." I heard him say softly from behind me. "I'll be right back."

Kikyo was standing right next to the doorway glaring at us. I nodded and walked over to Rin as he left and shut the door.

I moved a bit of excess hair from her face and softly ran my fingers along her tiny cheek. Her face was so serene and captivating. She definitely got that look from Kouga. Naraku said I always looked like a dying cat whenever I slept. Jerk.

_"What is she doing here?!"_

Why does this whole situation feel familiar? Kikyo was yelling at Sesshoumaru right outside the door just like Ayame did to Kouga when I went and told him I was pregnant. Great. I think I may have just lost another potential friend. He's not going to want to talk to me after this. I know it.

_"What does it look like, Kikyo?"_

At least he wasn't yelling back. He sounded more annoyed…

_"You know what I mean. How could you let her into MY house?!"_

"I'm sorry, last time I checked, this was Inuyasha and Shippou's home as well."

She growled. These walls must be paper thin if I can hear that creepy woman growl...

_"Look, Sesshoumaru, I know you're a guest here, and I'll allow friends and coworkers, but that woman is **not** welcome here. I don't even want her in this neighborhood, what with the lifestyle she lives!"_

"Kikyo, I don't have time for this. Have you even seen her bring any men into her home?"

"She doesn't have to bring them home! Didn't you notice the way she was dressed just now? Or are you as dense as every other guy? Her so-called husband only lived with her for two months before he packed up and left looking happy as a clam! And she gets money in the mail from other men! Go ahead and ask her who Kouga Ookami is. He seems to be a regular."

Why that sneaky, conniving, good-for-nothing bitch!!! Who the hell does she think she is looking through my mail like that?!

I couldn't listen anymore. I had heard enough. Rin's baby bag had most of its contents still inside, so I just grabbed it and put it over my shoulder before lifting her from the bed. If I left anything behind, oh well. I have to leave this place before I do something I know I'm going to regret later on.

I didn't hear Kikyo's voice anymore, so I assumed they took their conversation into another room. Just as I was about to grab the doorknob, the door swung open revealing a very ticked off Sesshoumaru.

He must have seen my perfect display of a deer caught in headlights because his expression immediately softened and looked apologetic.

"How much of that did you hear?"

_'Oh, I don't know… everything!'_ "Enough."

He slowly nodded. "I'll help you carry your things home."

I really wanted to say no. For all I knew, he most likely thinks I'm a whore now and plans on cornering me in my house for an hour of fun.

No, I can't think that way. Not of him. He offered to take care of Rin when I couldn't get to anyone else, and he actually comforted me when he knew _something_ was wrong, even though I wouldn't tell him. Maybe he does want to get in my pants…

"Kagome, I'm not trying to take advantage of you."

He can read minds! Ok, maybe not. My little minute of silent contemplation kind of made my thoughts obvious. At least he looked trustful.

"You promise?" I sounded like such a little kid for asking that. I asked Naraku the same thing when he said he'd take care of me after Dad left us. I think I was only five when that happened.

"I have no need to indulge myself in prostitution."

I shuddered. I never wanted to hear that word again. "Fine," I told him, pulling the bag off my shoulder and shoving it into his chest, "but don't you dare speak that word or any word related to it in my presence, _ever._"

He nodded and led me out of the room to the front door. I saw Shippou watching from the doorway of what I assumed was his room. He looked away from me as soon as he noticed I was looking at him and I felt that same little pang in my chest from earlier. I can't leave him like this. He deserves to have at least some sort of goodbye.

I found myself walking to him and sort of smiling when he didn't make any attempt to run away. He's giving me another chance! If I know Shippou, its that he's a stubborn little guy and wont let anyone rest until he's satisfied.

"Shippou…" I softly said, shifting Rin on my shoulder, "I'm leaving now. I know you're not allowed to talk to me anymore, so I'm going to respect your mother's wishes… but I just wanted you to know how sorry I am for whatever it was you heard..."

"She didn't say anything about not talking to you." he whispered, his head still looking at his feet.

I couldn't believe my ears! He wasn't mad at me?! God, I love this kid.

"What was that?" I wanted to hear him say it again so bad. I'm being greedy.

He lifted his head so I could clearly see his face, but his eyes were squeezed shut. I kind of had the urge to just force one open with my hand… just so I could see those beautiful green eyes of his. "My momma said I couldn't see you anymore. She didn't say I couldn't talk to you, though."

_'Ok, Kagome. You're a big girl. Don't cry.'_ **(A/N: Its… too… cute!)**

That pain I felt in my chest was quickly replaced with a new, bittersweet, one. I think the only way to describe it was like being nailed to a cloud. I wanted to grab him and squeeze him as hard as I could, but I still had Rin in my arms, and I didn't want to hurt either of them. I didn't have to. Not even two seconds later, I found his tiny arms latch themselves around my neck and his tiny face pressed against my cheek.

"I didn't believe what she said." he whispered. "You're too nice to do that, and don't tell me to repeat it 'cause she'll get mad if she finds out what I said."

I whispered a thank you and unlatched myself as soon as I heard his mother calling from the kitchen.

That afternoon, as Sesshoumaru helped me get Rin home, I left the Taisho household feeling a whole new kind of high. Things may not be like they were before, but hell. I'm sure with time, it would get better. At least I don't have to worry about moving anytime soon.

**

* * *

I am sooooo sorry for adding some OC people... I really HATE doing that, but I didn't want Sango and Miroku to come until later... if at all. I'm still trying to figure out what to do with them. **

ok, heres my response to the review...

WhoAmI - I would have really preferred to write to you in a message, but since you left an anonymous review, my options were limited. If you reread the argument Kikyo had with Sesshoumaru, you'll see that she thinks Kagome is a prostitute because of the money she gets in the mail, and the whole Naraku situation.  
Shippou was in the earlier chapters, and he did have a major part in this one, but his whole story with Kagome was missing on this chapter for some reason.   
As for the OC, I would have preferred not to add the minor characters because they annoy me, too. Chances are, with the way I write, they'd end up getting a major part, and I really didn't want to do that.   
And as for Sango and Miroku, I don't want Kagome to know them quite yet, because as said in previous chapters, all her friends pretty much left her. I'm not going to specify who.  
I did reread this chapter before uploading it, but I failed to read it again after I put it in with the story. That was a mistake on my part. I apologize for any confusion.

-VG-


	5. Aniki

**Update time! Whoo!!  
Just in case anyone is ever confused about anything in this story, go ahead and drop me a line. But please, don't leave it in the form of a flame that I can't reply to privately. If I get any of those, I'm not going to even bother answering. I decide how the plot goes, not by whats expected. **

**Anyway, sorry if I sounded kinda mad there... **

* * *

So… things didn't really get as better as I had hoped. As soon as I unlocked my door, I noticed the mail had come in. No surprise there, right? It is a weekday, after all, but I'm more referring to what kind of mail decided to grace me with its presence. Bills. Four of 'em: water, electric, mortgage, and doctors. Lucky me, I get to spend my possible last paycheck on bills! So much for going grocery shopping this weekend. Who needs milk, bread, baby food and meat, anyway?

I just took a quick glance at all the letters and threw them on the table next to my growing pile of paperwork. That pile started off with receipts… then the newspaper, calendar, documents from work… One day I'm going to clean that mess and have a clear kitchen table for once. One day…

"Where would you like me to put her bag?"

I turned to face Sesshoumaru, who was still clutching the giant green and white baby bag in his arms. I almost forgot I gave that thing to him… hell, I even almost forgot I was holding a sleeping Rin in my arms. That can't be a good thing.

"Umm… you can just bring that into my room." I pretty much had to force out of my dry mouth, motioning for him to follow me. "Its this way."

I walked across my surprisingly tidy living room and into the hall with Sesshoumaru following closely behind. Normally I wouldn't let a stranger anywhere past the entrance to my home, but since I _did_ let him watch over Rin for the past few hours, I couldn't see any harm in allowing him to come into my room. I have no real valuables, if any, and my body never quite went back to being the same after Rin, so what was there left to fear? A random serial killing? Not likely.

I placed Rin in her crib by my bed and pulled her favorite yellow blanket up over her stomach before kissing her tiny forehead. Her body was cooling down and her breathing wasn't as harsh. I think her flu is finally subsiding for good.

I wonder if the whole Mukotsu situation would still have happened had she not been sick… I'd still be going into work oblivious to everything, of course. How many other men out there were thinking the same thing when they saw me? How many would actually go further than Mukotsu did? It was a disturbing thought I hope to never find out.

The shuffling of feet from behind effectively forced me from my thoughts to turn around and slightly smile at seeing Sesshoumaru place Rin's bag beside the crib. I don't think he'd ever force himself on me without my consent. I may have only known him for a few days, but its enough to know he's the kind of guy who actually respects girls. These last few hours proved that. He stood up and looked at me before I gave him a slight bow.

"Thank you for today." I told him.

He nodded.

There was a bit of an awkward silence after that. I wanted to give him more than just a simple thank you… but my throat was being a jerk and wouldn't let anything to come out. That, and my brain seemed to be completely void of pretty much everything. I was drawing blanks.

"Umm…" I started. Why did I suddenly feel so embarrassed when he looked at me?!

'It could have been because you allowed his sexy ass into your own room with your sick daughter sleeping only two feet away, you dolt!' Yeah, that could have been it.

"I will take my leave now." he said, and turned around.

Ah crap.

"Wait!"

I can't believe I shouted. It should have been loud enough to wake Rin, but that kid can sleep through just about anything… just like Naraku, actually. It got his attention, though, since he turned around and stuff…

He raised his eyebrow at me and my face went even more red. Now, since I'm the one narrating this story as pretty much every little event passes by, I can't tell you what anyone is thinking for sure, but the look Sesshoumaru gave me told me if I didn't start saying something soon, he was just going to leave. Or he just thought I was a screaming idiot.

"Sorry… but… would you like to join us for dinner tonight? It's the least I can do to thank you for today…"

Hey, I actually came up with a good excuse! Ok, yes, I admit it. I'm starting to like the man, and I'd probably do almost anything to get him to stay longer… even though I have no idea what kind of job he has, how old he is, his background, or anything else that would prove him to be a respectable citizen… but what did I have to lose? He seemed normal. Good enough for me!

"I'd love to." he smiled. He actually smiled! At me! Oh god, I'm starting to feel like a little school girl now…

"We have dinner at seven." I chirped. "Do you like takoyaki?"

He nodded. Now all I have to do is figure out how to cook it. Thank god for the internet.

"Great! Thanks again!" And as the front door closed I found myself spinning around and sliding down to the floor with my back against its cold, hard, surface.

How we ended up from my room to the front door in that short amount of time, I have no idea. It all seemed like a blur, now that I think about it. I'm not even sure how I got the courage to ask him to dinner. He seemed pleased before I shut the door… so I guess it was a good thing.

But right now, pleasing a guy is the last thing I want on my mind. Its not like I could just forget what the bastard, Mukotsu, did to me and just put it all in the past. No. I needed to take some kind of legal action. I don't have nearly enough to afford a lawyer, and I didn't want to worry Mama, so calling her for help was out of the question. Souta is still in school trying to get some doctor degree and doesn't need to think about this kind of thing quite yet… Naraku! He's the one who knows more about my job than anyone else! He can tell me what to do. I just want to talk to someone and get this weight off my shoulder.

I walked over to my ugly, little grey phone and dialed his house number first. He doesn't have a life, so he should just be sitting at home drinking a beer or something right now. Some pride of the family he is.

Well… he does have a life, but its very boring. Somehow he was smart enough to get a degree and became an electrician, only he's more of an independent worker and makes his money by doing odd jobs. I don't know how he can afford to live off that… though I'm fairly sure he's been making the majority of his money by selling pot to stupid kids. He used to do that back when he was in high school. Mama found out and kicked him out of the house for a couple months until he convinced her he stopped. I was kind of thankful she let him back in because the days got dreadfully dull around the house without him around to bug the crap out of. But then I moved out, had a boyfriend for a few years, got pregnant, and well… you know how it went from there.

The phone rang several times before he finally decided to answer. He sounded kind of grumpy and I think I might have woken him up. Oh well.

"_What?!" _

"Nice to hear from you too, Aniki." I told him. He hates when I call him that.

"_Shut up, Kags. I hate when you call me that." _

Told you.

"Why? I just wanted to call you by your proper title since you WERE the first born and all…"

I heard him sigh into the phone. _"Okay, what do you want now?" _

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"_Because you never call me unless you want something."_

"Can't I make a random friendly call to my most favorite brother in the whole wide world after I just got fired?" Lets see if he was actually paying attention…

"_You haven't called me since- wait, did you just say you were fired?!" _He almost lost a point from me there… _"What'd you do?!" _

"Oh, you know… had Rin, needed a job, applied at that hell hole…" I should really stop talking like a smart ass to him. I tend to do that when I can't get out what I really want to say.

"_Kagome, seriously. What happened?" _

"Mukotsu tried hitting on me."

After my direct hit, the other line went silent for some time. I had no idea what he was doing, but it couldn't have been good seeing how I heard something crash on his end.

"_WHAT?!!" _Yeah, he was mad. _"KAGOME! WHAT DID HE DO? WHAT DID _**YOU** _DO?!!"_

"I told you. He tried hitting on me. I told him no. He said if I didn't do what he wanted, I'd be fired."

"_You're not getting fired, Kagome. I have an appointment at 2. As soon as I finish with it, I'm coming over."_

"And what? Help me go shopping for fetish clothes? Because if I'm keeping my job like you say I am, I have no choice in the matter."

"_What? No! You're going to explain this whole shit to me and I'm going to go fucking kill that guy!"_

Great. Now I'm going to have to deal with a homicidal brother on my conscience. "Naraku! No killing! This guy has power, and lots of it. I'll just humor him for a while until I find a new job. He offered to give me a raise, anyway."

I can't believe I just said that out loud. 'He offered to give me a raise.' Am I so obsessed with money that I'm willing to sell my body for that man's own sick pleasure? It sounded so much more better in my head until it came out of my mouth. Naraku's going to kill me.

"_Tell me you just didn't say that." _His voice was deathly calm; almost like someone just slapped him across the face.

I really wish I hadn't said that. "Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now.I'm going lose the house if I don't find a job soon."

He sighed for a second time. _"Look, I can't miss this appointment, but as soon as its done with, I swear I'm coming over and we'll get the whole thing straightened out, okay?"_

"But you live over two hours away! You'll just be wasting your time…"

"_Kagome, shut up. I'm coming over whether you like it or not. You're my baby sister and its my job to keep you safe."_

And this is why I love Naraku. True, I didn't want him coming over, especially since I just remembered I'm going to have company for dinner, but Naraku really did care about his family. He may have showed it in the strangest of ways, like telling me to shut up, but that's just how he was.

"I love you, too, Aniki." I gushed.

"_I can always just forget about you and let that frog man have his way, you know." _I knew he was joking.

"And I can always replace you with mom."

"_Yeah, and I'm sure she'd just love to hear about our three months of marriage." _

"Okay! You win!" I shouted in a panic. Even if he was joking, I didn't like the way that came out.

Mama would NOT like finding out that little detail. We'd both be stripped of the Higurashi name and probably get the ass beatings of our lives. Naraku could care less on what she'd do, but I still need her!

"_I'll see both you and Rin later tonight."_

"Thanks, Naraku." and he hung up.

I don't know how our conversations, no matter how serious they get, always end up with us making fun of each other. Even when I tried yelling at him for basically hitting on me in front of Mukotsu, we somehow ended up forgetting about the whole argument and found ourselves sleeping huddled up together on the couch with an empty tub of ice cream. I don't know what's going to happen when he gets over here, let alone the time he's going to show up, but I really do hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

I guess I should probably prepare an extra plate for him.

* * *

**Thats all for now. If I get some motivation... you just MAY see an update next week... :D   
but I still have to update Telling Secrets... **


	6. Sudachi Chu

**Look who finally decided to show her face in this here part o' town!  
Yes, yes. I'm late. I know. The muse was NOT working at all and the cookies went stale.   
As far as updates are going, I probably wont be getting anything out until late December (after finals and stuff). SORREH!   
If you're extra patient, chapters may just get longer...  
:D**

* * *

Ten google searches and four hours later, I had several octopus balls cooking in the kitchen, ready to be served by the time Sesshoumaru arrived. You know, a side dish like takoyaki is never really complete without something more filling, so on a whim, I decided to make sukiyaki along with about five servings of white rice and, of course Rin's favorite, miso soup. Though, I think it could be just the tofu she likes, since she only ever seems to dip her hand into her bowl to pull out one of the small white blocks, avoiding everything else like the plague. I put extra blocks in it just for her. I only hope its enough food…

I took a quick glance at the clock, which faintly buzzed a bright, red, 6:00, and spun around toward the living room where I had Rin keeping herself busy in her little play pen. I'm convinced that thing was really a used cage with no top, originally meant for some kind of giant animal. But for Rin, it was love at first sight. This kid really could really use a few lessons on interior design.

She woke up a few hours ago and, much to my relief, was acting perfectly normal. (Or about as normal as a premature two-year old could act. I don't know much about premature infants, but I _do_ know some tend to develop slower than most other kids. I guess this one is on the right track.) The only evidence of her flu that remained seemed to be a stuffed nose and a little cough. Of course, I wasn't taking any chances with her and still gave her medicine every few hours. I intend to rid her of this damned sickness by Thursday night. Why Thursday? I really don't know. I want Friday to be a day of rest, I suppose. But knowing Rin, if she's feeling healthy, she'll want to play all day. Oh, the joys of being a parent!

"And how is my little Moose doing today?" I cooed as I picked her giggling form up. Moose was her nickname. Don't ask me why. She just likes that word.

She giggled again before grabbing my face. "Mooooooo."

I'm not sure if that can be counted as a new word…

"Hey baby," I smiled at her, "you feeling better?"

She shook her head telling me no. Liar.

"You hungry?"

At this, she had her head nodding vigorously, making me laugh. "Guess what? I made miso soup just for you!"

She made a noise something close to a pleased shriek and began clapping her hands. I could only take that as a good sign.

"We can't eat until our guest comes over, though." I calmly told her, leading her into our room. "Mommy has to take a quick shower and then we'll get all dressed up for dinner tonight. How does that sound?"

"Mommy!" she clapped. I still want to pinch her cheeks every time she does that.

I placed her carefully into her crib and watched as she gradually fell asleep before running into the bathroom. I had forty minutes left to shower, find something for the both of us to wear, and set the food on the little table in the living room. My dining room table, as of the last few months, was solely dedicated to removing the mountain of various forms and documents. There was no way I'd be able to clear it in time for tonight. Hell, I had yet to look over the mail I threw onto it earlier today.

After a thorough scrub, and a little red dress thrown over Rin, it was time for me to find something for myself to wear. I found a pair of simple black dress pants and one of my long-sleeved work blouses. I really didn't have anything fancier than that and I was in no mood to wear a skirt. Mukotsu would pay dearly for ruining the one article of clothing I actually enjoyed wearing! _So help me- _"Mommy?"

And those malicious little thoughts floating around in my head are the reason I no longer have a left hand.

Just kidding.

But I really was bleeding. Apparently I grabbed one of the kitchen knives from the wrong end without realizing it and slit the center of my poor, beautiful, little hand. If anyone's ever needed proof that I really do need someone to watch over me while handling sharp objects, that was it. I can kind of see why my mother was so worried when I told her I was moving out. And here I was thinking she was just going to miss me!

After running to the sink to rinse off the cursed appendage, I wrapped it in a white bandage cloth (something my mother _made sure _I took with me before I left home) and took care of Rin, who remained oddly quiet throughout the whole incident. She was looking a bit pale, but after checking her temperature and the last time she took her medicine, she appeared to be fine.

"Rin? Honey? Are you okay?"

She pointed a shaky finger at my hand. "M-mo…mommy… o…ouch…"

"Its okay baby." I told her, holding up my hand. "Mommy put a band-aid on it and now its all better." _Even though it was stinging like a BITCH!_

I could have sworn she paled even more after she looked back at my hand. My blood seemed to have seeped through the bandage and the poor kid nearly fainted. Apparently I gave birth to a hemaphobic daughter.

_I can't wait 'til she gets her first period._

Replacing the bandage was not an easy task. The little slice turned out to be deeper than I thought and it stung ten times worse than before. While I was busy over the kitchen sink smothering my hand in rubbing alcohol, Rin was screaming and crying, "Mommy! Ouch!" from her high chair. Eventually I got the bleeding to stop and put a whole new bandage on. I don't know if Rin was convinced, but after seeing no sign of the icky, red, liquid pouring out of Momma's hand, she seemed to calm down. Now if only I could get rid of this oncoming headache…

I swear, Kami must have felt really guilty because, not even two seconds later, I found the cure to all life's problems: half a bottle of Sudachi Chu! I thought Naraku took all the liquor with him when he moved out, but here was this one, resting in the corner of my kitchen shelf in all its wondrous liquor-y glory. With a day like mine, I deserved at least a shot, or two. Right?

Right.

The first shot was great. The second was even better. By the time the third came around, my headache was long gone, or maybe forgotten, who knows? I just know I felt damn good. And the doorbell, oh that wonderful doorbell of mine! It was singing just for me!

Wait, that meant Sess…ho.. Sesshoumaru! Yeah. That meant Sesshoumaru was here. (He has a funny little name.) It might be safe to say I was now a bit more than buzzed. And where was my food?

The stove, of course! With the grace many restaurant waitresses would envy, I managed to carry all the food and dishes out to my dining room table in only two short trips.

The doorbell rang again.

"Just a minute!" I sang, pulling Rin out of her chair before heading to the front door.

The door swung open, Rin began giggling, I smiled, and there stood the heart of it all.

"Hello, Kagome."

He stepped into the house wearing a dark pair of slacks and a simple button up dinner shirt under his black jacket. I'm glad it wasn't too fancy, though he did have his hair tied back. Maybe it was just my drunken stupor, but I _really _wanted to wrap my arms around that man and just kiss him senseless. There was no denying I had a crush on him now, but wow.

Rin was giggling and holding her arms out to him.

"I see the little one is feeling better." he commented, accepting her from my arms, letting her poke her hands all over his face. Lucky kid.

"Yeah. She had a nice long nap and tons of medicine to help her, didn't she?" I poked her side, making her burst out into a fit of giggles.

He smiled and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "Would you like some help clearing the table?"

I looked over and saw that ever-growing pile of papers mocking me for my stupidity and lack of organization. Great. I forgot about those.

"Sure. Just grab a pile of paper and toss it on the coffee table in the living room."

I picked up a pile of what looked like today's mail and dumped it in the living room. My head was starting to spin a bit, most likely due to the alcohol, and I was in no mood to try and make _that _pile look nice. It was a wonder I wasn't slurring yet. When I turned back, Sesshoumaru was still standing where I left him, reading a piece of paper with a firm look on his face.

"Sesshou-"

"Do you really need money this bad?" he murmured.

"What?" I forced out. _Now _the alcohol was now taking effect on my speech. Perfect. And I really don't know what he's talking about.

He held out the paper to me and I took it, thinking it was probably some loan when I first bought the house. Boy, was I off.

_Hey Babycakes, _(Kouga's pet name for me. I can already tell this isn't going to be good.)

_I'm going to be in town this week and figured I might as well kill two birds with one stone… maybe three. I had your house key laying around, so I let myself in and dropped it off along with your money. I hope you don't mind. Your $350 is in cash this month. I might have thrown in something a little more. Buy yourself something pretty. I want you to wear it when I take you out this week, so expect a call._

_Kouga_

Damn. Damn Kouga and his imprudent forwardness! Damn him!

I couldn't even look Sesshoumaru in the face. Not after reading that. I didn't even know what to say… considering I could even get the words to come out coherent.

'Oh, this is just Rin's father. Sometimes he drops by and we go out without his wife knowing. But don't worry, we don't have sex anymore!'

Yes. Now you know. That little, precious, bundle of joy known as Rin was the product of an affair.

But the money he sent was just her child support. Kouga WAS her father after all. He may not be a good one, but he made sure she didn't starve or go cold. I felt horrible about dating him when I found out he and Ayame were engaged, and I feel even worse now that we still keep it up. For the longest time, I've wanted to tell him no more, but I'm afraid if I do, that would set the final nail in my total recluse coffin. So I go with it.

For the past two years I've been telling myself its only on friendly terms. Fancy dinners, dancing, movies - normal male and female friends did that with one another, right? The hand-holding and kisses are just normal friendly signs of affection only some friends do. Good friends.

"Kagome,"

Yeah, I was only kidding myself. It was an affair and it will always be an affair.

"Who is--"

_-ding dong-_

Saved by the bell! Wait… that was Naraku.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to the door and looked back at me, lifting his brow. "Were you expecting someone?"

'Yes. An extremely territorial brother.'

"_Kagome! Open the door! Its fucking cold out here!"_

"Kouga, I presume?" his tone dark.

I shook my head and swung open the door. "Naraku, please don't cuss."

"Naraku?"

That one word was all it took to get 'big brother hard-ass' into action. He looked up at Sesshoumaru and immediately went stiff, instinctively pushing me behind him. I wonder if he even registered Rin sitting in Sesshoumaru's arms…

"That's right! Naraku Higurashi. Kagome's husband and Rin's father!"

_Oh dear god, not again. Please shut up!_

"Husband? I was informed Higurashi-san was not married. I must have heard wrong."

"Yes. You must've."

_Damnit. Now we're on formal terms. I hate fixing things. _"Wait!" I jumped between the two men, one of which was just about ready to start a pissing contest, "I'm NOT Married. Naraku, this is Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, this is my _older brother_, Naraku."

"Kagome! How do you know he isn't just one of Mukotsu's 'family' spies?" Naraku spat.

I had to turn and glare at him. "Do I look like I care anymore?"

"You should if you want to keep your fucking job!"

Now here's one of the blessings and curses of alcohol: it makes us blurt out things we only scream in our heads. In my case, it consisted of tears and screaming out something along the lines of refusing to become another man's whore "_yet again_," before running out into the backyard with that bottle of Sudachi Chu in hand, leaving a too-stunned-to-speak Naraku and Sesshoumaru in the house.

And this is where I am now, fifteen minutes later, sitting with my back against the side of my house, getting drunk off my ass with a nearly empty bottle of liquor. Inside, I could hear the phone ringing, Rin crying, and a door slamming. I wouldn't blame Sesshoumaru if he left. No one wants to date a good-for-nothing whore.

_Whore. _

Another drink. That Kikyo woman was right. I may not have sold my body, but with the way I live, I might as well. Her suspicions would be confirmed, Shippou would hate me and the whole family would probably move away, if I didn't get kicked out of the neighborhood first.

Another drink. Kouga. Over two years and I couldn't even let go, and yet, he's the reason my life turned out the way it was. Selfish whore.

Another drink. And Mukotsu. A raise. I'd be getting a raise just for giving up my body. Dirty money for the already tainted woman. No better than what I deserve.

Each drink sent shocks of pain straight to my hand. The damn thing was bleeding again. Mama was right. I can't take care of myself. I can barely afford to pay the bills. What makes me even think I'm capable of taking care of Rin? My Rin.

Everyone was right.

The bottle was empty and I was alone, now fully shaken with sobs. When the tears came, I'll never know. I just knew I failed. Rin, motherhood, jobs, relationships, life, everything. Nothing fit or turned out the way I expected. I wasn't even expecting much to begin with. Just a comfortable, guilt free, life.

I was so preoccupied with my current thoughts, I failed to notice how cold I actually was until I felt a coat and strong arms wrap around my body. I was freezing.

"Its alright. I've got you." the voice soothed. But it wasn't Naraku's.

I looked up and, I swear, I could have begun crying all over again. Sesshoumaru had me wrapped in his arms, comforting me for the second time today. I really owe this guy a big dinner now.

"You never left?" I rasped out.

He shook his head. "That would have been rude of me, and I could never live with myself knowing I abandoned you after you had gone through so much trouble tonight."

I just dropped my head back on his shoulder and whimpered. I sat like that for another few minutes until I jumped from hearing another cry come from Rin inside the house.

"Don't worry." he soothed, "Your brother is taking care of her. After she called him 'Mommy,' he calmed down and took to watching over her."

I chuckled a little bit. That's what Naraku gets for never cutting his hair.

"Will you tell me what it is that's got you so upset?"

I froze. Was that possible? I mean, I would have really liked to talk to someone. Naraku may know a bit, but not the whole truth. He would only yell at me if I were to tell him of my brilliant method of self-defense from Mukotsu. Could I trust the guy with his arms wrapped around me to not do the same?

"You don't have to if you don't want to. But I would like to know."

I sighed. What have I got to lose?

I adjusted myself in his arms and let out a deep breath before letting go of everything. From when I met Kouga, to the affair and getting pregnant, all the way up to Mukotsu's wandering hands. I did as best I could to leave nothing out - emotions and all. It was odd, though. Here I was, cold, drunk, and throwing out my life story, as if it were my last day on Earth, to a man who I had met not even a week ago. What amazes me even more is that, instead of backing away or yelling like I had expected him to, he held me even tighter and told me everything was going to be okay. And the funny thing is, I actually believed him. For about a second.

"How is it going to be okay?" I cried. "Thanks to my oh-so quick reflexes, I was nearly _raped _this morning, I'm a hair away from losing my house, and if Shippou weren't so clever, I might have lost him, too! That sister of yours probably called some child protective agency already to come and take Rin away from me! I can't lose her. She's all I have."

"You wont lose Rin, and I hardly consider Kikyo family. She will not come between you and your little one. Shippou is a smart kid and has always found a way out of whatever his parents threw at him. Trust this Sesshoumaru when he says you will get through this. Everything."

I wanted to believe him, I really did. Especially when he referred to himself in third person. But I could not make sense of things for the life of me right now. Every possible solution I could think of ended with me losing both Rin and our home. Of course, when things go wrong and I can't find a peaceful way out, I tend to panic. A lot.

Keeping oneself from going into a full-on panic attack while intoxicated is a pretty tiring task in itself. I had to wring the coat around me just to keep myself under control, which didn't do much good for my bandaged hand. The wound opened and blood started trickling down my arm again. Sesshoumaru saw me wince and took hold of it immediately.

"How long have you had this?" he demanded, carefully opening my bandage.

I winced and bit my lip, shaking my head.

"Kagome. I need you to talk to me."

"Before you came." was my stifled reply.

Next thing I knew, my body was lifted up off the ground and taken out of the cold. I can't really make much sense of what happened after that, let alone remember. I just knew I was about to black out. Stupid alcohol.

* * *

**Kagome doesn't seem like such a fun drunk. Oh well. **

**If this fic needs any corrections on grammar (or if you have questions on how I have the plot laid out) go ahead and ask away! I don't mind answering questions. Just don't leave them in the form of a flame. Those are icky. **

**See you in December! **

**-VG-**


	7. The Morning After

**Told you I'd be back. -glee-**

**I don't think I need to respond to any reviews, yay! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer:** **If I hadn't said so before,** **I'll say it now. I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

_

"A recent mudslide-- Chewy, chewy, ooey gooey!- Pi-pi-pi-pi-pizza-la-kun! To-to-to-to-toppings-" 

"Idiot human, if you do not select a single channel to watch, I will choose for you."

"Fucking dog! You don't even live here! Go bug your own family!"

Oh god, its been like that all morning. That language cannot be good for Rin. Naraku and Sesshoumaru have been arguing back and forth like a couple of children for the past half hour- though, it was probably longer. I woke up to a pounding headache and Naraku yelling something about Rin being 'the spawn of a no-good mutt.' After last night, I swear I'll never drink alcohol again. My entire night ended up being a total blur. I only really remember calling Naraku over and making dinner. The events following are still kind of sketchy.

I'm not even sure what the time was at that moment, or how long the two men have been at it, but I decided to finally make my presence known should their little pissing contest progress any further. Knowing them, Rin was probably grumpy and waiting for her breakfast- or lunch. Where was she anyway? I kept her crib in my room, but when I looked over, the thing was empty.

After three failed attempts of trying to sit myself up in bed, I decided to just groan out and hopefully get someone's attention that way. "Did anyone feed Rin?"

Seriously, hangovers were not fun.

I probably should have stayed silent- or at least remained laying down in bed -because as soon as Naraku heard my voice, he immediately came charging over and got in my face, making my _almost_ successful fourth attempt at sitting up a total waste of energy.

"What the hell were you thinking, drinking like that?! What do you think would have happened to Rin if I hadn't shown up?!"

Did somebody plant a microphone in my brain while I was unconscious? I swear, everything around me felt at least ten times louder…

"Kagome!"

"My… _head_…"

"I would have stepped in and cared for the child," came Sesshoumaru's voice from the doorway. "I am, after all, more than qualified. Here," he said, walking over and handing me a cup of some kind of brown liquid. It looked kind of thick and smelled iffy. "It will help you."

"Don't you dare drink that fucking demon juice." Naraku growled out slowly. "He probably put poison or something in it."

I stared at the liquid for a second, half expecting some kind of monster to come pop out, but the most it did was bubble kind of like a soda. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"You thought the same thing the night you met Rin's father."

And of course, there was that incident.

The night I met Kouga, I was at a small club and someone tried to drug my water. He stepped in and stopped me from drinking it… then started a fight in my honor. At the time, I thought it was kind of sweet, but now that I think back on it, that was a pretty lame reason to start a fight. No one was even really sure if the drink was drugged at all. Naraku still thinks my version is backwards. He's pretty convinced Kouga was the one who drugged me and used that story as a way to keep me around.

But from what I know of Sesshoumaru so far, he's nothing like Kouga. While Kouga is somewhat of a loudmouth, and does strike me as the type of person who would resort to kidnapping, I doubt Sesshoumaru would even give anyone the time of day. The way he talks certainly reflects that. I see no reason why I shouldn't trust him…

So, without a second thought, and much to Naraku's chagrin, I downed the cup of Sesshoumaru's little magic hangover liquid, and damn, was my throat was on fire!

Sesshoumaru looked at me, nodded, and took the empty glass from my hand before walking off.

Once he was out of earshot, Naraku came next to me and gave me one of his frustrated looks. "What the hell was that?!" he hissed.

"I don't think Sesshoumaru would want to drug me in front of you in my own house, Naraku." I calmly told him.

"That doesn't mean shit, Kagome! He's just like Rin's father! They're both fucking youkai. Or did you not even notice that?"

"What does Sesshoumaru being a youkai have to do with anything? He isn't Kouga." I argued back. I never really bothered putting human and youkai

"They're _demons _Kagome. They don't give a shit about you or your feelings. Look what the first one did to you! Got you pregnant with a half-breed and ran off with his full-blooded wife to make more full-bloods."

"Don't you dare talk about Rin like that." I growled.

It was one thing to make fun of me about who I dated, but it was another to speak ill of my own child- no matter who the person was. Rin may be a hanyou, but she isn't diseased. She is my own flesh and I will go to great lengths in order to protect her, just as any other caring mother would.

"It's the truth 'Gome. Just look at her! You have enough of her bite marks to prove she isn't any normal kid, and she's starting to act more like a fucking dog than a normal baby…"

"Naraku, stop talking before one of us says something we'll both end up regr-"

"No!" he yelled, making me jump. This was one of those rare moments where my older brother actually scared me. "Whether you believe it or not, that kid should _not _have been born! You had dreams 'Gome. Then you met that wolf who fucked everything up. You _knew _he had a girlfriend, and yet you slept with him, anyway. What does that say about you? Huh?"

"I-"

"And once he found out you were pregnant, he left you! With a freak! You didn't even know the first thing about raising a hanyou. She almost killed you!"

"But she didn't." I whispered, looking away so he wouldn't be able to see the tears forming in my eyes.

I hated it when Naraku yelled. I always felt like I did something horrible when he would get that way, and I usually did. He was only looking out for me.

"She could have." he sighed. "Kagome, look, I'm sorry, but every shortcoming you had was some demon's fault. They're the reason dad isn't here anymore."

"I know. But that doesn't give you the right to talk about my daughter the way you did- or Sesshoumaru. He's been nothing but kind to me since I've met him."

Naraku was silent. I knew I had gotten through to him and I was glad. Unfortunately, what he said was true as well. Taking care of Rin was no walk in the park. When she was just in the womb, she was already causing problems. With her being part demon, her body called out for the presence of a leader male to comfort her, to let her know she had a pack, I guess. With no one but me around for the first few months, she had attempted to take matters into her own hands. I ended up bedridden in the hospital for three weeks. That was when both Naraku and Kouga became a constant until her birth. That was also the day the floodgates of Hell opened up. My brother really hates youkai.

And then she decided being born early was a lot more fun than waiting like every other baby. As a result, her development has been progressing at a much slower pace than both human and youkai children, which is starting to scare me more and more. She's small, has a weak immune system, knows maybe two or three words at most, and has just figured out how to stand- barely. She still isn't ready to leave her diaper, but I think that's normal for any kid at her age. Add two fists full of claws, four sharp fangs, and a nasty temper into the mix and you have the little hanyou known as Rin. At least she has a good sense of smell.

I left Naraku alone to think on my bed while I went off in search of Sesshoumaru and my little hanyou. I found them snuggled up together on my couch watching cartoons on the television, though it seemed Rin was more interested in Sesshoumaru's large left hand than she was the talking pizza dancing around on the television screen. I smirked and waltzed over to the pair, plopping down on the surprisingly comfortable red sofa. That damn piece of furniture should be ready to fall apart any day now.

"She isn't giving you any trouble is she?" I asked.

He gave a light chuckle, never taking his eyes off her. "No. I rather enjoy her company. She's better behaved than most at this age."

"Uh… thanks, I think."

He smirked… kind of. "How is your head?"

I totally forgot about my hangover! It seemed his magic juice worked quite well. "I'm feeling great." I smiled. "Thank you… for everything."

He nodded before Rin began to play with the buttons on his jacket… the same jacket I was wrapped in last night. There was a little red stain on the left sleeve and I realized that must have come from the cut on my hand. I looked down at my hand and was amazed to find nothing but smooth skin. No scab, nothing.

"How did-"

"After you blacked out last night, I ran home to get some healing ointment. Shippou uses it when he gets cut. It heals on contact."

"But what about your jacket?" I whined. I felt really bad for being responsible for that stain.

"Do not worry. It was Inuyasha's."

"That makes me feel even more worse!" I cried. How was I going to explain to his _brother _that it was _my _blood on _his _jacket?! What would his wife do to me?!

"He hasn't seen this jacket in over four years. I highly doubt he would even notice it is his."

"I still feel bad for ruining it." I complained.

"You shouldn't. I do with it what I want, and I would rather have it bloodstained if it meant you would be warm. Where would my honor be if I had let you freeze in your backyard all night?"

"It all comes down to honor with you, doesn't it?"

He just nodded again and went back to entertaining Rin, who was looking amazingly well. You wouldn't have been able to tell she was practically coughing up a lung a few days prior. Sesshoumaru must have given her some kind of his wonder tonic as well.

I kind of want to know what exactly it is he does for a living. I mean, he seems to be pretty good with kids, but he doesn't strike me as the school teaching type, and he rarely ever leaves his brother's house, anyway… not that I've been paying close attention or anything. I do have a life to fix, you know.

But I am still pretty curious as to what his day job is. Medicine man? Nah.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?"

"What do you do?" Okay, so instead of sticking to the plan to kind of gradually dig it out like any normal adult would, I was starting to sound like a little kid. Sue me. I like being blunt.

"Pardon?" Being a bit more specific about what I ask is always a plus, too.

"I-I mean… for work. Isn't staying here taking away from… whatever it is you do?"

"No."

That's it?! All I get is a _No_?!

"I do most of my work from my home office."

Well, that's something. "Oh."

I give up. He obviously doesn't want to talk about work, so I wont push it. I have better things to do… like feed the kid sitting in his lap. How can he keep her so calm?! It isn't fair! She never sits still when I set her on my lap. Its usually a never ending fight with her!

"Um… has Rin eaten yet?"

He nodded. "She ate a bit of baby cereal this morning, but its been a while."

So its not morning anymore? "Wait. What time is it??"

I don't know why I sounded so panicked. It could be because I was super late to work, but after yesterday, do I really have to go back? Shouldn't I be looking for a lawyer of some sort? But I like the pay…

"It's a little after one. Is something wrong?"

Not really. Though, either way, I'm pretty much out of a job now. I'll look through the newspaper later on tonight. Maybe I'll find another clerical job.

I shook my head. "Its okay." I stood. "Hand me the kid, I'll go feed her."

You know how most kids scream and cry when separated from their parents to be put in the arms of a stranger? Yeah, today Rin was the opposite. As soon as I had her in my arms, she began kicking and screaming for Sesshoumaru. I don't know why. She usually tries to dig her head in my arms to hide from other people, even Kouga. This change kind of scared me.

"Rin! Its okay!" I cried, rocking her in my arms. "Its me. Momma."

She quieted down a bit and turned to look at me, her eyes puffy and full of tears.

"Rin?"

"Ma?" She kept her face on me, but pointed to Sesshoumaru. I really have no idea how to explain what she did next. She was still making her little whine noises, but along with that, she also made some kind of purring sound with the back of her throat. It could have been a growl or even a bark for all I knew. She sounded just like a puppy! Sesshoumaru's eyes kind of widened after she did that. Maybe he was just as freaked out as I was.

"Perhaps I should feed her?" he offered. Secretly, I was kind of glad he did. My kid just started talking like a puppy, an animal which she has yet to meet in person, and I was still in a state of shock over it.

"Um, yeah." I mumbled, handing her back. Honestly, what would you have done? Put a leash on the kid and feed it some Alpo? That would make a pretty funny picture, though. Wrong, but funny.

"Daa!" she screamed, trying desperately to cling onto him. Since when has Rin started saying 'Daa?' And what the hell did that mean?!

"Has she ever met her biological father?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. At least four different times." I told him.

"That's it?"

Was I supposed to shove her in Kouga's face 24/7? It was hard enough to get him to meet her the first couple of times, but I did. He hardly acknowledged her, though. After a good five minutes of holding her in his arms, he just put her back in the crib and began talking to me as if she didn't even exist. I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that! After I asked him why, we kind of got into an argument that ultimately led him to slamming the front door and speeding off. And yet he still insists on paying for child support. Probably to keep me from suing him.

Pushing those thoughts aside, and back to Sesshoumaru's question, "He doesn't live very close."

"Or is it because he considers her a 'filthy hanyou?'"

Was that jealousy? I think it was! Oh, Sesshoumaru, do you like me? 'Cause I like-

"Wolf youkai are generally very possessive beings. They are also very traditional. Yours just left you alone with a newborn and no knowledge whatsoever as to how to raise her."

Or maybe he just likes being blunt, too. "Well, yeah, but he has his own family to tend to."

"Has he ever introduced his family to her?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then do not defend him. Your daughter just called me her father, and she will continue to do so until she is old enough to realize that I am not."

Now he's just being mean. I didn't expect Rin to call him 'Dad!' That's no reason to get upset. "But Naraku has been around her a lot. The most she ever did with him was call him 'Mama.'"

"Because the two of you share a similar scent. Hanyou and youkai children base everything on scent. It is how they determine who to trust and who to fear. Had your wolf lover explained that very basic, yet crucial, detail to you, her child rearing would have been a lot easier."

"Oh."

Well, that did explain a lot. I guess Naraku was right. Kouga really was an ass, Rin really did sniff at everything around her, and I felt even more like an ignorant little kid than anything for ignoring it all until now. I think what bothered me the most, though, was how Sesshoumaru called Kouga my 'wolf lover.' I don't know why, but I felt really dirty after he said that. He wasn't really my lover anymore… at least, he shouldn't be.

So while I stood there, letting Sesshoumaru's words sink in as he went off to feed Rin some mashed up carrots, I barely felt Naraku sneak up from behind and grab my shoulder.

"Told you." he whispered.

Ass.

"But you knew someone would tell you one day, Kags."

"Yeah. I just didn't expect it to feel so much like a slap in the face…"

"Its alright. It was bound to be that way. But I guess now would be a bad time to tell you-" he paused.

I spun around to better glare at my brother. The look in his face already told me he was hiding something important. "What?" I growled.

"Your 'wolf lover' just parked across the street."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Yes, Kouga pops up in the next chapter. Hopefully the plot'll start getting more humorous now. I have no idea when I'll be able to update next, but I will eventually! **

**Have a happy New Year everyone!**

**-VG-**


	8. One Week

**I am SO sorry for the late update, but my schedule has gotten even more hectic than I anticipated and well... just be glad I update. :D  
Writer's block isn't much of an issue for this fic as much as finding the time to write it is. I do have a couple other fics that need to be finished. oi. **

**Anyway, I want to thank EVERYONE for being so patient and leaving such wonderful reviews! You are all simply awesome. Since there were so many that did, I can only respond to a few. I don't want anyone thinking I'm ignoring them. Thats no fun. **

**Stiffinme - **its been nearly three months, but I updated! haha

**Sesshoumarus-babygirl-2006 -** thank you for reading! Hopefully this'll inspire you to read more kagsess fics? -hint, hint!-

**midnighttimberwolf -** honestly, in this chapter, i don't think Kouga has _enough _sense knocked into him... expect MORE Kouga ass-beatings in the next few chapters!

**Silver Vilken Raven - **Don't chase the characters out!! I need them! hehe

**Chibi Strawberry Neko - **I totally agree with you about the Naraku thing. haha Theres some good in that sexy body somewhere!

**Cookies for all!!! **

* * *

Sometimes I wonder exactly which god it was I pissed off.

I've never really asked for much and, other than being Kouga's "other woman," I've led a pretty decent lifestyle. I always listened to Mama, brushed my teeth at least twice a day, ate my vegetables and was a diligent student, albeit average material. I even grew up on a shrine for goodness sake! I should get bonus points for that! Kami knows I'm not a perfect mother, but then again, who is? Yes, I admit I _might _have ignored Rin's cries from time to time, but shouldn't feeling dead tired after a full day's worth of work be a good enough excuse? I eventually get her taken care of.

And what about a clean house? I try my best. Other than that giant pile of papers, which is now stacked neatly in a box in the corner of my living room (thank you, Sesshoumaru!), my house is pretty damn clean. Shouldn't that count for something?

What I'm trying to get at is- well, I'm bored. So very, _very _bored. And in immense pain.

But I should probably backtrack.

As expected, Kouga's sudden arrival didn't go any better than Naraku's. Actually, it was much worse. As soon as his ookami nose caught a whiff of both Sesshoumaru and Naraku's scent, he went all beast-y on me. Rin's cries went into overdrive once he started kicking and banging his fists against my poor little front door, demanding I unlock it. (Would you unlock your front door if there was an angry demon on the other side? I think not!) Needless to say, the door wound up snapping off it's hinges and toppled to the floor, crushing a little bonsai tree I received as a gift in the process.

Embarrassed beyond belief that he had to witness the tantrum-like acts of Rin's biological father, I asked Sesshoumaru to take Rin into my room and calm her down there. The last thing I wanted was to have two demons fight in my home. I already have to buy a new door thanks to one of them. Of course, watching the back of Sesshoumaru disappear behind the hall walls only made Kouga even more mad. I should have seen the inevitable fight then and there.

Kouga switched his glare from Sesshoumaru back to me. "What the fuck are you doing with that dog, Kagome?!"

I gave him my own intellectual response. "You killed my tree!"

"It was just a tree!"

"AND my door!!"

Naraku, much to my chagrin, stepped in, grabbed my upper arm and pushed me behind him, putting a halt to the endless argument Kouga and I were having. He would have never even let me see the man if he had any say in it.

"What do you want, Ookami?" Naraku growled.

"I came here to see my woman!" he growled back.

"You have a wife back home! Leave my sister alone!"

"I should be able to see the mother of my child!"

"You won't even acknowledge that she's even yours! Get the fuck out!"

Now, once Kouga sets his mind to something, do you think he'd even think to give up? Of course not. What Naraku said must have hit so close to home, Kouga felt he had to hit me to make his point. He was really aiming for Naraku, but my brother, with his Spider-man-like reflexes, was quick to dodge the fist that came slamming down into my left leg. Boy, did that hurt. I didn't even realize I was screaming until my throat felt like it was on fire. I even felt a few tears slide down my face, but all I really seemed focused on was the tremendous amount of pain I felt moving throughout my leg. I knew it was broken. There was simply no match between a small, human woman against a strong, male demon. I might as well have been trying to stop a runaway bus.

"You punched my sister!"

"You moved out of the way!"

"Because you were going to punch me!"

"And you moved! This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!"

And then Sesshoumaru came to my rescue. I saw his silver form zip past me, grab a hold of Kouga around the neck, and slam him into a nearby wall. It was all kind of surreal, really. (Especially when it created a giant crack in my wall.) He didn't have to say anything. Once Kouga looked down into his eyes, he gave some kind of warning growl, which Sesshoumaru returned, only louder and with an even tighter grip to his neck. Kouga immediately stiffened and looked away, bearing his throat in submission. Sesshoumaru loosened his grip and threw him to the ground in front of the doorway.

"I'll be back." he hissed before struggling up and sprinting off to his car.

Naraku was sitting next to me, offering words of comfort and letting me squeeze his hand while I was sprawled out, face down, on the floor. It hurt too much to move. Sesshoumaru dialed an ambulance, and a little over three hours later, I found myself staying in a tiny hospital room (which I later learned would be over a week-long stay), seven stories high, loaded off of morphine and awaiting someone to tell me about my leg. Rin sat quietly on Naraku's lap with her fist in her mouth each time she came to visit. She was bawling when I first arrived, but a quick warning growl from Sesshoumaru shut her right up. I seriously want to know his technique.

Now, after a week filled with surgery and tons of painkillers, I'm still stuck in this bed bored out of my mind! Kouga practically shattered my bone, from what I saw in the x-rays, anyway, and in order to get it to heal it faster, the doctor stuck a metal rod in my leg. When I die, I want to be cremated. Hopefully I'll die before Rin. My dying wish would be for her take that rod and beat the living crap out of Kouga, who should look something similar to a 22 year old human. Demons are lucky creatures. They live a good few centuries. Rin should live half that time. By the time I die, it would barely be a drop in the bucket for her.

Speaking of Rin, Naraku and Mama have been watching over her for me. They visit me everyday. Mama still wont forgive him for dodging the punch knowing I was standing right behind him. He claimed to think that I moved. What a liar.

Rin still isn't exactly sure what's been going on. She knows her mother is in pain and all, but she just can't seem to understand why. I can't really hold her for long, which makes me feel horrible, but its too much of a strain on my body. Instead I just let her play with my hand while she sits in someone else's lap. She didn't come to visit me today, though. No one has. Sesshoumaru said I needed to rest with no distractions. He's taken up playing doctor for me.

That's right, I finally found out what the man does for a living. Apparently he owns this particular hospital, or something like that, and decided all the other doctors were too incompetent to treat me. He doesn't visit me much, though. He's always saying something about important paperwork that needs to be filed and stuff of that sort. But today he said he was going to check up on me! I tried combing out my hair earlier and squirted on a little bit of some lilac body spray Naraku sent me. He was right when he said I wouldn't get a real bath for a while. Wet towels do nothing!

There was a soft knock at the door. That must have been him.

"Come in."

"Kagome?"

That didn't sound like him. The first thing I saw come through the door was a head of black hair. Definitely not Sesshoumaru.

"Kouga! What are you doing here?"

He wasn't supposed to even be in this hospital. If Sesshoumaru caught him, there was no telling what would happen. My other leg might end up breaking!

"I just wanted to apologize, 'Gome." he said. He sounded sincere and looked completely miserable. I actually felt pretty bad for him. I know he didn't mean to do this to me.

"Kouga… I-"

"Out."

There was Sesshoumaru, standing tall by the doorway with his arms crossed, not looking one bit pleased. Right on time.

"Miss Higurashi, I thought I made it perfectly clear in saying that you were not to receive any visitors today."

"I know, Sesshoumaru, but he just came to apologize real quick." I tried to explain.

"My order does not change. Your visitor must leave."

"But-"

"No, its alright, Kagome." Kouga spoke up. "I'll come back later." He grabbed my hand and kissed it before sauntering past a lethal looking Sesshoumaru and out of the room.

As soon as Kouga stepped out, Sesshoumaru closed the door and turned to face me. He still didn't look very happy and I just knew he was going to start yelling. Men always start yelling when they get that look on their faces... where their eyes harden and their lips press together so tight, all you can see is a small line. I know that look all too well. If Sesshoumaru thought, even for a moment, that I would sit quietly and listen to his yells like a "proper" woman should, he had another thing coming! I would not take this kind of abuse from anyone anymore!

"What was that about?!" I yelled. "He was just apologizing!"

"An order is an order, Miss Higurashi."

"And what's up with you calling me 'Miss Higurashi?!' You know my name! Ka-go-me! _Ka-go-me!_"

He closed his eyes, sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "This is an institution where I require all of my employees to properly address their patients. I am of no exception, _Miss Higurashi_. In return I expect you to properly follow my orders, especially since I am going out of my way to treat you."

He had a point, but, of course, _my_ pride would never allow me to admit that. "How is _this_," I waved my hands fervently around my leg, "going out of your way?? Its your job to fix broken people!"

"No." he shook his head. "My job is to merely write the paychecks for the people you see wearing the long, white lab coats."

"What?"

"I do not repeat myself."

I gave him a loud 'humph,' crossed my arms and fell back onto the bed before realizing that my leg was still broken, and that any sudden movement would send a white searing pain shooting up that lousy body part. Sesshoumaru rushed to my side and turned some knob that controlled my morphine intake. The pain soon subsided and my whole body just went limp.

"Thanks." I sighed.

He merely nodded. "Doctor Jinenji will be here shortly with an herbal medicine treatment for you. He will show you how to properly apply it as well as a few exercises I want you to practice. I am prescribing enough to last you the next four months. Any questions?"

I tilted my head. "How much will it cost?"

"Do not worry about the cost. Anything else?"

I shook my head.

"Very well. I expect to see you in my office within the hour. Doctor Jinenji will escort you."

He left before I actually processed that last part.

* * *

**  
Hehe, yes, Sesshoumaru expects Kagome to _walk_ to his office. Poor girl.**

I think my favorite parts in this chapter were the arguments Kouga had with everyone. Kagome couldn't do it, Naraku couldn't do it, but then in comes Sesshoumaru and he has the guy run out with his tail between his legs. He didn't even have to actually _say_ anything!  
XDDD

Anyway, enough of me talking. tell me what you think! was it up to your standards? what was bad? how could I make it better?

until the next update day!  
-VG- 


End file.
